Punk Fiction
by Jezmaiya
Summary: "I write cheesy romance novels for the more mature audiences." "You mean, you write porn, Naruto. You're just a twelve-year-old who happens to write incredibly descriptive porn." "It's called 'Imagination'." Writer/Shinobi-in-training Naruto Uzumaki. Full summary inside.


**This is like the Naruto version of my KnB fanfic: 'The Secret Life of Kuroko Tetsuya: The (Straight) Boy's Love Novelist', but similarly, it was born from my summer boredom.**

 **Summary:** From a young age, Naruto decides to embark on a side venture in order to make some additional income to help fund his ramen addiction, thus becoming the author of the popular erotica series: 'Fantasia'. "I write cheesy romance novels for the more mature audiences." "You mean, you write porn, Naruto. You're just a twelve-year-old who happens to write incredibly descriptive porn." "It's called 'Imagination'."

 **Punk Fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than merchandise and imagination.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

학생의 소득

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi Hatake turned his eyes away from his book briefly to stare down at his blonde-haired student, the only one left that had remained behind after he had dismissed them from their daily training session a few moments ago.

'Odd', he was certain that this particular student would have disappeared very quickly the moment he dismissed him to his favourite ramen stand by now. "Yes, Naruto? Do you need something?" He asked, his eyes focused back at the book in his hand, almost disregarding the fact that Naruto had brought out a worn notebook from the pocket of his orange jumpsuit. 'Hmmm… all his Academy reports had stated that he was never studious or even remotely interested in the academic side of things, but I'd say from the state of the thing, it's something that he always caries with him.'

Naruto grinned, "Actually, yeah. I was hoping you could take a look at a story I'm writing and help me proofread it!" He said enthusiastically as he held out his orange notebook for Kakashi to take.

That got the silver haired man's attention as the 'Icha Icha' book in his hand snapped shut before he pocketed it, "Oh, a book you say?" His eye crinkled into a smile of amusement. 'Unpredictable as always.'

"Yeah! Normally I'd have someone else help me read it but she's really busy and won't be around for the next few days." Naruto said, recalling how Madame had left on a business trip to the capital of Fire Country and wouldn't be able to help him go over the parts written by a few of the older nee-sans from the Hana House. In all honesty, he didn't really know what the Madame normally did when she proofread the accounts, so he decided that it was best to get an adult who seemed to be more experienced with this type of literature to help him out – hence why he decided to ask Kakashi-sensei. The man read 'Icha Icha' on a daily basis, that was enough evidence to him that he knew what to look for in these types of books.

'That's cute, Naruto. Well, I might as well help out my adorable little student.' He chuckled softly to himself as he reached out and took the notebook, flipping it open to the first page. 'Now what kind of story is Naruto writing…' His single eye widened to the size of a sauce pan as he gaped opened mouth at the writing on the page from behind his facemask, it was messy and was barely legible. But that wasn't what stunned him, no, it was the content of the writing. 'This is…'

 _Her eyes darkened lustfully as her pale slender hands moved to undo the front of her robes, sliding it open to reveal the naked body beneath it. Her legs opened as she gave the man a tease, "Do your worst." She whispered seductively, her legs spreading wider and wider._

'…porn! This was porn.' He felt a gush of blood sip down his nose as he read further on the description of the current love tryst at hand. 'Really good porn! How?' With intensified strength, Kakashi managed to break his gaze away from the heavenly literature before him and onto the grinning face of his student.

Naruto skipped from one foot to another, enjoying the expressive reactions on his teacher's face. He giggled excitedly to himself. "So, what do you think, Kakashi-sensei? Pretty good huh?" He grinned, pointing two fingers at him with a grin on his lips. "Almost as good as that 'Icha Icha' stuff you read."

It was too much for him to take. The idea of Naruto writing porn was too stressful for his brain to comprehend as the man finally fainted before his student, falling forward limply like a log. Silence.

A firm line frowned on Naruto's face as he stared down at his fallen teacher. His arms dropping to his sides. "Really? No feedback?" He asked, pouting as he crouched beside Kakashi. He was tempted to poke him, 'Or maybe I should give him a taste of the One Thousand Years of Death…' His fingers moved to make the Tiger seal briefly before he decided against it. "Argh, it's not worth it, I don't have time to waste right now." 'The deadline is coming up soon!' Naruto sighed as he grabbed his notebook back from Kakashi's hands, keeping it away as he grumbled in frustration. 'Back to square one again! Guess I'll have to get someone else to proofread it for me…' He told himself, running through a list of people in his mind. "Oh, that's right!" Naruto grinned, slamming his fist against his palm before running off, his passed-out sensei already forgotten.

너에 대한 농담

Kakashi sat up, his lazed eye nervously glancing about his surrounding as he rubbed the back of his head. 'It must have all been a bad dream then.' He told himself as he stood up, dusking the dirt away from his pants as he reached for his copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise'. He shook his head and chuckled to himself, "Naruto writing porn…" He eye smiled. "That was some dream." With that, the man left the training ground.

* * *

 **Not sure if I should continue and make this into a mini story, opinions?**


End file.
